Agatha Wessex
-"You have caused bother and lateness!"- Agatha, when telling her engines off Agatha Elizabeth Wessex was the first female Controller of the WER. She was John Wessex's daughter. Her term in office only lasted 20 years, from 1945 to 1965. Early Life: Agatha was born on Feb 4th 1910, to Sir John Wessex and Dowager Mary Castle. She was the oldest sibling to Cameron Wessex, Maria Wessex, Terry Wessex and Alicia Wessex. She was so amazed on her dad ran the WER and the WER Fleet as well, she hoped to one day to be the controller of the WER. Marriage to Bertram Smith: On May 5th 1938, Agatha married her childhood sweetheart Bertram Smith, he worked on the railway for her father, his job on the railway was an engine driver, his locomotive was Bertie. 1939-1945 WWII: In 1939, when World War II Broke out, Agatha, her cousin Telia Wessex and husband Bertram Smith both joined the fight. In 1941, herself, Scotty, Barbara, Mountain, Rosie, Tom, Paddy and Fowler, to form the 220th Platoon, and were sent to Africa to fight the Nazis, along with Morgan, although they would win the fight but a heavy cost would be paid as Morgan sacrificed himself when Scotty's safety valve burst, and a bomb exploded and Scotty had to be sent back to England and tell everyone about Morgan's bravery, but the Platoon would be disbanded when one of them committed a war crime, it is still unknown who actually did commit the crime. After the War was over, 220th Platoon was given a medal of Valour, and Agatha become a Dame at the rightful age of 35. After the war ended and Paddy and Olivia had went back to their respectful railway 1945, she becomes the controller: In 1945, when John Wessex retired, a tough choice was to made, either Cameron was to be made controller or Agatha was. Cameron wasn't really bothered, he didn't mind if he became the deputy controller of the railway, in which he did. Agatha and Cameron worked well as a team as Controller and Deputy Controller of the WER. Whenever a big event came, Agatha made sure, she and Cameron were both on the posters and newspaper. The birth of Timothy Wessex: On January 1st 1947 at Midnight, Agatha, only aged 37, her waters broke at the party and, Scotty rushed her to the hospital and at 1:00 AM, Timothy John Wessex was born. The birth of Twins Mary and Gordon: On April 15th 1949, at aged 39, Agatha gave birth to Twins Mary Wessex-Smith and Gordon Wessex-Smith. The Birth of John Albert Wessex IV: On December 3rd 1950, Agatha gave birth to her last child John Wessex IV, she named him after her father John Wessex 1956, buying Paddy and Sir John's death: In 1956, she was having a hard time, as Timothy was getting bullied at school for being the son of a railway controller, who was a woman. Bertram had to deal with the bullying as she had lots of Paperwork to do. And in September 1956, she bought Paddy to help with Station pilot. But then tragedy struck in the Wessex Family twice, on October 15th, Sir John Wessex III passed away, after having a heart attack and on December 27th 1956, her grandfather Sir John Wessex II passed away peacefully [[WER Adventures The Movie|'WER Adventures The Movie']]:''' In 1964, Agatha was sent to court after an accident happened on the railway. '''Death: On March 21st 1965, the West Eastern Railway's beloved controller passed away of cancer, she died peacefully in her sleep. Timothy and Cameron Wessex was the one who told everyone about her passing, Timothy was to become the controller a few months after her death but until that did happen Agatha's younger brother and deputy controller Cameron Wessex became the controller for that period. All the engines found it hard to work, there was a lot of crashes on the railway, so Cameron had to ask other railway companies to help with the decreasing workload. Legacy: Even after her death, Timothy Wessex named his daughter after his mother as a sign of love and kindness. In Season 6 episode 8 "March 21st 2011" a statue of her, for placed in the heart of the railway, Hattington Station. Engines Acquired During Tenure: # Paddy (1956) # Olivia (1957) # Sam (1960) # Ellie (1961) # Poppy (1963) # Joel (1964) # Keith (1964) Appearances: SWR Adventures/WER Adventures: Season 1: * The Ghost * The Remembrance Train * BBC Children in Need Season 2: * Season 3/Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures: * Season 4: * Farewell dear Lady Season 5: * Season 7: * Specials: * SWR HISTORY * SWR Origins * WER Adventures * The Haunting of Barrington Manor * WER AT WAR * The Ghost of Alfie. Trivia: Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Characters Category:The Wessex Family Category:Controller of the SWR Category:220th Platoon Category:Female characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:WER Fleet Category:Controller of the WER Category:Narrators